poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassidy Williams
' Cassidy Williams' is a former member of the original Mystery Incorporated in'' Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!. She was once a lover to Mr. E because she worked for him 20 years ago. She gave her life for the gang when they were trying to escape the Kriegstaffbots. Her alter-ego is known as Angel Dynamite. History Early life Cassidy had entered the Darrow Mansion, along with the rest of her gang, but quickly left before Danny Darrow had finished laying all the traps. Their search into the pieces of the Planispheric Disk led them into a confrontation with the Freak of Crystal Cove, who had fabricated documents (with help from their traitorous mascot, Professor Pericles) that would hurt them and their families if they didn't leave Crystal Cove forever. Somehow she came back to Crystal Cove because of Mr. E, Ricky Owens's new identity, and created the Angel Dynamite persona to protect herself. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one Because Angel gave away that she knew about events in Crystal Cove twenty years ago that Destroido Corp. covered up completely from the newspapers, and because she produced the diary of Cassidy Williams, Velma accused Angel of secretly being Cassidy Williams herself. Angel admitted this to Velma, but asked that she say nothing until Angel revealed it to the gang herself. She finally admitted her identity to all of them after helping them fight the Obliteratrix. She also told them how the old Mystery Inc. was forced out of town by threats to them and their loved ones, after they investigated an old Spanish church and found a picture of the Planispheric Disk. She warned them to stop their investigations or the same thing would happen to them, because the Freak of Crystal Cove that threatened them was "still out there." Season two She stopped working with Mr. E, took back her real name, and got wardrobe change with a shorter haircut. She tried to convince Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves to care more about their son and less about the treasure, but she was rebuffed with threats. Her radio warnings convinced Professor Pericles that she had to be dealt with. The gang still didn't trust her, until she went with them on an underwater mission against killer robots and ended up sacrificing her life for them. Post-Nibiru After the Evil Entity was destroyed during the Nibiru event, it altered the timeline, removing its negative influence. Cassidy was now married to Ricky Owens and joined him in an advertisement for their company, Creationex Corp., which produced clean fusion energy Trivia *She was voiced by Kimberly Brooks as a teenager and Vivica A. Fox as an adult. **Brooks also voices fellow character Luna of the Hex Girls. **Fox also voiced Lotte Lavoie in ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright. *Cassidy Williams will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated!. *Cassidy Williams will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!. *Cassidy Williams will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!. *Cassidy Williams will meet Tino and his friends in Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!. *She will meet Connor Lacey and the Irelanders in The Irelanders' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!. *In the De La Cruz Realmers timeline, Hulk used the Time Stone to save her. Gallery Coming_Soon!.png|Cassidy in her teens. Coming_Soon!.png|Cassidy as Angel Dynamite. Coming Soon!.png|Cassidy's death. Coming_Soon!.png|Cassidy in the recreated universe. Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Martial Artists Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Double Agents Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Selfless characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Kids Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Revived characters Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Heroines Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies